<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony Stark likes to embarrass his son by miraculousghostspider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342259">Tony Stark likes to embarrass his son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousghostspider/pseuds/miraculousghostspider'>miraculousghostspider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash is a dick, Gen, MJ Is A Little Shit, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter's Academic Decathlon team finds out he knows Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is an embarrassing parent, Tony Stark worries about Peter, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousghostspider/pseuds/miraculousghostspider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker gets stabbed and goes to Aca-Dec anyway.  Tony Stark worries.<br/>He probably should've just stayed home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ellie marvel fics - read, iron fam, love of marvel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tony Stark likes to embarrass his son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because I was bored and there aren't nearly enough fics where Peter's classmates find out how close he is to Tony (of course, I doubt I'd consider anything enough).<br/>Enjoy!  Kudos and comments make my day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sighed, only half listening to Abe argue with Flash about who hit their bell first.  Someone needed to remind him why he agreed to host Academic Decathlon practice when May wasn't there before he <em>lost it.</em>  Nothing was going get done.</p><p>His phone buzzed with another text and he lifted it up just enough to see that the seventeen texts from Mr. Stark had risen to eighteen, turning it back over so he wouldn't have to deal with it.  Just because he got stabbed on patrol didn't mean Mr. Stark had to check in on him every five minutes.  The man had been bothering him <em>all day.  </em>Constant <em>"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" "It's healing fine, right?" "Do you need me to come check up on you?" "Is school alright?" "Do you need me to come check you out of class so you can get some rest?"</em></p><p>At first, Peter had gone along with his worrying, feeling happy that Tony cared that much.  But after spending the <em>whole day </em>dealing with it, he couldn't handle it anymore.  So he'd just sort of begun ignoring him.</p><p><em>Who's that?</em>  Ned mouthed, sitting across from him in the circle they'd made on his living room floor.</p><p><em>Tony,</em> he mouthed back, rolling his eyes to show his friend what he thought of his helicopter parenting.</p><p>Ned's eyes widened.  <em>You're not gonna answer him?</em></p><p><em>Dude, no!  He hasn't stopped texting me all day.  He can handle it.</em> Ned didn't look appeased, probably terrified of Peter making <em>Tony Stark </em>angry.</p><p>
  <em>But what if he wants you for official Avengers business or something?</em>
</p><p><em>Dude, I got stabbed.  He would do everything in his power to </em>keep<em> me from finding out about any missions right now.</em></p><p>"Hey losers," MJ said, making both their heads jerk towards her only to realize everyone had stopped talking.  "Stop having silent conversations.  We're trying to get stuff done."</p><p>"Right, sorry," Peter apologized quickly, ignoring Ned trying to catch his eye.  He was sick of Mr. Stark treating him like a kid all the time!  He was <em>fine</em>.  Mr. Stark would live without hearing from him every five seconds.</p><p>"Hey Parker," Flash said, and it took every ounce of Peter's superhuman strength to stop himself from rolling his eyes.</p><p>"What, Flash?" He tried to make it sound like he cared.  Really, he did.  Not that he succeeded.</p><p>"Apparently the school's trying to land a field trip to Stark Industries.  Wouldn't that be great?  Then everyone can see what a fake you really are."</p><p>"That's nice, Flash," Peter said, tapping the bell lightly and answering the question Flash had ignored in favor of being obnoxious.</p><p>"Wouldn't that be so fun though?" Cindy asked.  "I mean, probably not for you Peter—" she didn't clarify whether that meant she believed him or not.  "—but being able to see Stark Industries?  We probably wouldn't see Tony Stark or any of the Avengers though."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think Stark likes kids very much," Abe commented, grabbing a handful of chips out of one of the bags in the middle of their circle.</p><p>"If you get those on my flashcards you're dead," MJ said, seeming pleased at his fearful reaction.</p><p>"And there's no way he could see every tour group," Sally added.</p><p>"Oh, but he'd probably <em>love</em> to join in and see his <em>"personal intern"</em> with his class."</p><p>"Right," Peter said dryly, too uncomfortable from the <em>literal hole in his side </em>to deal with Flash.  "I'll just ask Ms. Potts to turn the school down, then."  Even Flash froze at that.  Didn't matter that most of them didn't really believe him, the thought of losing their chance at going to Stark Industries just because Flash was a dick sounded awful.</p><p>"Yeah right," Flash said, trying for his usual false bravado, though he sounded significantly less certain.  Peter didn't usually respond to his taunts, especially the ones regarding his Stark Internship.  "I doubt you've ever even been in the same <em>room</em> as Tony Stark or Pepper Potts."</p><p>His phone chose that moment to buzz with an incoming call, because <em>of course that was Peter's life</em>, and Peter raised an eyebrow at MJ, silently asking if he was allowed to pick it up.  She rolled her eyes, which he took as a positive.</p><p>"No.  I'm busy," he said, not bothering with a greeting.  He would <em>never </em>have done that when he first met Mr. Stark, but they had grown a lot closer ever since the whole Homecoming fiasco.</p><p><em>"Oh, is that why you've been—"</em>  And Peter hung up on him.</p><p>Ned looked horrified, well aware of who he was talking to, and even MJ looked somewhat surprised at the action (though <em>'impressed'</em> would probably be a better word to describe it), probably able to guess who it was as well (she was just smart like that).</p><p>"Who was that?" Flash asked, unable to shut his annoying face for more than ten seconds.  <em>"Tony Stark?"</em> he said sarcastically.</p><p>Peter couldn't hold back his laugh at that, far too amused at Flash's idiocy to care that he was mocking him over something that was true.  "Something along those lines."</p><p>Flash rolled his eyes.  "Oh grow up, Par—"  The door to the apartment opened.</p><p>Peter paled more than should be possible, everyone pausing at his horrified face before looking back in concern to see <em>Actual Tony freaking Stark</em> standing in the door of the Parker residence like he owned the place.  He was wearing casual clothes and the familiar smell of motor oil made Peter think that he'd come straight from the lab.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he managed to squeak out, feeling as though he'd been caught having a party rather than hosting a meeting for the school Academic Decathlon team.  "I told you I was busy!"</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes, looking far past caring about the fact that there were a bunch of awestruck teenagers looking between him and Peter so fast they were bound to get whiplash.  "Well, the tracker in your phone said you were at home, and I <em>did</em> try to tell you before coming up.  But <em>somebody</em> hung up on me."</p><p>"I was<em> fine!</em>  I <em>am</em> fine.  You can leave now." His classmates finally unfroze, whispers of <em>Holy shit that's Tony Stark</em> filling his ears.</p><p>"Oh, I think not.  You're going to come with me so FRIDAY can scan you and make sure you're actually okay, because we both know you have no regard for your own personal safety, isn't that right?  Then you're going to come clean up your disaster of a lab space because, unlike you, I'm there almost all day and I don't want to have three day old pizza rotting in there."</p><p>"Mr. <em>Stark,"</em> Peter whined, face bright red as his classmates' jaws dropped even farther at the insinuation that Peter spent time in Tony Stark's personal lab.</p><p>"Oh, is this embarrassing you?  Are you embarrassed by me?" he said, acting as though the revelation was a surprise.  "Tough luck, kiddo.  Next time don't ignore me when I'm trying to contact you."</p><p>"I told you I was fine like <em>three times!"</em></p><p>"Yes, well.  Excuse me for worrying after my kid got himself <em>stabbed."</em></p><p>"I hate you."  Several people gasped at that, as though his tone wasn't thick with sarcasm.  MJ snorted in amusement.</p><p>"Oh well."  Tony grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the door. "Bye Ted, MJ, Peter's other classmates."  Ned made a wheezing sound that sounded suspiciously like <em>oh my god Tony Stark almost knows my name</em>, which was ridiculous, considering he'd been over to the Tower dozens of times.</p><p>"I'll get them out of here," MJ said as they walked out, or rather, Peter was forced along like a child with an embarrassing parent.  "Ned knows where the key is.  Have fun with your dad!" Peter's blush deepened suddenly, making Tony look over at him in concern, as the only reason Peter had heard it was with his enhanced hearing, halfway down the hall as they were.</p><p>"I'm starting to wish I <em>had</em> died from being stabbed," he said, face and voice void of emotion.</p><p>"Yeah, well, maybe next time answer my texts," Tony said, way past being concerned about Peter's fatalistic humor.</p><p>Peter would blame the next sentence entirely on MJ's comment.  He didn't mean to say it out loud, but before he could catch himself, he was firing back with, "Thanks <em>dad."</em>  His only peace came from the fact that it sounded at least a little bit sarcastic.</p><p>He felt Tony's arm stiffen around his shoulders, heard his breath catch.</p><p>But then he huffed and squeezed him closer.  "You're welcome, <em>son,"</em> he teased back, the sarcasm laced with affection.</p><p>Peter ducked his head to hide his grin, but he couldn't stop the warmth filling his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>